hellboyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hellboy Universe Comics
The Mike Mignola's Hellboy series was first introduced, along with Hellboy himself, in ''San Diego Comic Con Comics'' #2, published August 1993. As the series has progressed, it has grown to include spin-offs all sharing continuity within the Hellboy Universe. Publication Lines :see also: [[:Category:Story|List of '''Hellboy Universe' stories]]'' :see also: 'Trade Paperback Collections' '' Hellboy :''see also: [[:Category:Hellboy_story|List of '''Hellboy' stories]]'' The first title, Hellboy, originally followed Hellboy's career as a part of the B.P.R.D., then later Hellboy went solo following the events of Conqueror Worm. The stories increasingly focused on mythological themes and Hellboy's destiny within the supernatural world. Hellboy in Hell was a departure for the Hellboy comics in that it was not a miniseries or one-shot, but rather an ongoing comic with irregular release dates starting its numbering at #1. It has its own trade paperback line much like B.P.R.D. Hell on Earth does. ''Abe Sapien :''see also: [[:Category:Abe_Sapien_story|List of '''Abe Sapien' stories]]'' This series follows Abe Sapien's solo adventures. The earliest Abe Sapien stories have been collected in the first volume of the B.P.R.D. trades. Beginning with The Drowning, the series was released in its own line of trade paperbacks. Volumes 3 to 8 cover the ''Dark and Terrible'' cycle. ''Lobster Johnson :''see also: [[:Category:Lobster_Johnson_story|List of '''Lobster Johnson' stories]]'' Lobster Johnson focuses the pulp adventures of "The Lobster" and his crew as they fight against mad scientists, Nazis and supernatural foes. ''B.P.R.D :''see also: [[:Category:B.P.R.D._story|List of '''B.P.R.D.' stories]]'' Following Hellboy's departure from the Bureau at the end of Conqueror Worm, B.P.R.D. was spun-off into its own line of comics. B.P.R.D. continued to follow the adventures of established characters like Abe Sapien, Liz Sherman, Roger and Kate Corrigan, but has also introduced new characters like Johann Kraus, Ben Daimio and Panya, and even delves into the B.P.R.D.'s past. The series is largely divided into three cycles: Plague of Frogs, Hell on Earth, and The Devil You Know. ''Sir Edward Grey, Witchfinder :''see also: [[:Category:Witchfinder story|List of '''Witchfinder' stories]]'' Witchfinder depicts the adventures of occult detective and agent for Queen Victoria, Sir Edward Grey. ''Sledgehammer 44 :''see also: [[:Category:Sledgehammer 44 story|List of '''Sledgehammer 44' stories]]'' Beginning in 1944, Sledgehammer 44 follows the story of the second Vril Energy Suit, Epimetheus, and its various pilots. ''Hellboy and the B.P.R.D. :''see also: [[:Category:Hellboy and the B.P.R.D. story|List of '''Hellboy and the B.P.R.D.' stories]]'' Kicking off in 1952, this series follows Hellboy's career at the B.P.R.D. chronologically. ''Frankenstein Underground This miniseries features the Frankenstein Monster as he appeared in ''Hellboy: House of the Living Dead as he journeys into the Hollow Earth in the 1950s. ''Rise of the Black Flame Set in May, 1923, ''Rise of the Black Flame shows how the first Black Flame came to be. It also introduces Sarah Jewell, a member of The Silver Lantern Club and friend of Sir Edward Grey. ''The Visitor: How & Why He Stayed This five-issue miniseries explores the story of the alien Hellboy met in ''Conqueror Worm from 1944 to 2001. ''Rasputin: The Voice of the Dragon Focused on Trevor Bruttenholm and Rasputin during World War II, this five-issue miniseries takes a closer look at "The Master." Koshchei the Deathless Koshchei finds Hellboy in Hell, and tells him his tale in this six-issue miniseries. Story Publication Timeline This chart records the first time a stories was published in the Hellboy Universe. It does not list every time a story was published, nor where the story was published. For that and other information see the articles on individual stories. Titles with a "#" before the number denote actual issue numbers. Numbers without a "#" are part numbers, within some other larger publication. Stories Out of Continuity A number stories have featured Hellboy and related characters but are not a part of ''Hellboy continuity. Such stories include; * Numerous Hellboy guest appearances in other comics including; ** John Byrne's Next Men #21 (Dec 1993) ** Danger Unlimited #4 (May 1994) a 2 panel cameo ** Shi/Cyblade: The Battle for Independents #1 (1995) ** ''Madman Comics'' #5 (January 1995) ** Babe 2 #1-2 (March-April 1995) Abe Sapien co-stars ** ''Ghost/Hellboy Special'' #1-2 (May-Jun 1996) ** Body Bags #1 (September 1996) 1 page cameo by Hellboy and Abe Sapien lookalikes ** Gen 13 Vol. 2 #13C (November 1996) ** Savage Dragon #34-35 , 41, 51 (Dec 1996, Feb 1997, Sept 1997, July 1998) ** The Heretic #4 (March 1997) 2 panel cameo ** Painkiller Jane/Hellboy #1 (Aug 1998) ** Batman Hellboy Starman #1-2 (Jan-Feb 1999) ** ''Sin City: Hell and Back'' #7 (January 2000) 1 panel cameo in hallucination ** The Goon #7 (Jun 2004) ** Hellboy/Beasts of Burden: Sacrifice (Oct 2010) ** [[w:c:avp:Archie vs. Predator|''Archie vs. Predator #1]] (April 2015) back-up story "Sabrina Meets Hellboy" * ''Hellboy Junior (Oct 1997, Oct-Nov 1999, Jan 2004) showing the (mis)adventures of a Hellboy still in Hell before coming to earth * The Astromagnet (2002) a short story created as a promo for Hellboy Sourcebook and Role Playing Game * The Kabandha (Aug 2002) a short story printed in Hellboy Sourcebook and Role Playing Game''Scott Allie stated that neither "The Astromagnet" nor "The Kabandha" are canon in the January B.P.R.D. member email * ''Hellboy: Weird Tales #1-8 (Feb 2003 to Apr 2004, every two months) a collection of other writers' takes on Hellboy * Hellboy Animated comics (Oct 2006-Dec 2007) further expanding the Hellboy Animated world * Hellboy: The Golden Army (Jan 2008) a promotional tie-in for Hellboy II: The Golden Army * Itty Bitty Hellboy #1-5 (Aug-Dec 2013), an out-of-continuity children's comic book spin-off created by Art Baltazar and Franco Aureliani It is occasionally unclear whether a story should be considered in Canon. However, as a general rule, stories reprinted in a normal Hellboy or related Trade Paperback can safely be seen as within continuity, while those not reprinted, or reprinted in some other way can be assumed outside of continuity. Notes Hellboy Universe Comics, The